fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Voice Actor List/@comment-31760473-20170908044836/@comment-33069457-20171002034000
Oh so many, well I've been hospitalize for some odd reason and almost forgot about this XD anyway: 56. It is actually weird that everytime I recall Kogor, I always ended up hearing his dub here in PH. but more or less I know because of his role from saint seiya. 57. Vegeta in latest arc of db? hahaha well I haven't watched any latest db. 58. You mean Lilith but not a tsundere? lol Lilith is my most least fave char in trinity seven because duh generic tsundere heroine, Arin Best Gril. but I love sora because... Taiga (toradora) face and fuckin Rie Kugi <3 59. I actually know her, just give her a character like Westshore (Shakugan no shana) then its fine, damn i love her char there, what she is saying is contradicting her action, she pity the tomogara but at the same time killing a lot of them. 60. Lenalee and Yuu (both from D.Gray-Man) damn gotta love that. like his suzaku kururugi too, but yuu is better in this case. 61. I only know him from Sansha Sanyou so not sure XD 62. Don't like his Kodaka tho, too much asshole, but i like his hattori from mahouka. and why another ninja cutting onion? damn Hinata best char of Angel Beats. 63. Damn Kakashi, Messa? Why not hahaha. 64. Ryuu lol hahaha. wait is it even hot-blooded? not sure tho. 65. Brynhildr will be pleased... HAHAHA, anyway, why not, like her robin too. 66. I like his Barry the Chopper tho. like he is actually enjoying chopping people. 67. It is actually funny that she voiced the Goku family except Chichi, lol Gohan and Goten, also better find another character, Gaia is supposed to be the source energy of every servant, so once gaia was summon into a holy grail war. the effect will be just like exodia, insta-win lol. 68. why not, their love towards their love ones is actually... unwavering. XD 69. Wouldn't Koyasu is actually pretty enough for Susano-o? lol I know Ozy was supposed to be the Sun, but Susano-o is technically god of storm and summer. also me want Loli Amaterasu and mature tsukuyomi lol. 70. Lol Mio hahaha, I like her singing, but aki-chan still better <3 gotta love her voice really. 71. Total opposite of Romani (Who the hell is romani anyway? XD) hahaha. 72. Pegsus will got NTR from Medusa eh? hahaha. but why not, ORGA will be missed. 73. Not sure if Medusa will be happy i mean, Both Pegasus and Chrysaor sprout the moment she was beheaded right? such traumatize memory indeed. need zoro voice lol 74. How about Marco from One piece? I mean Zhao should be at least with the same attitude of Zhuge Liang, and Adult Waver really did a good job doing Zhuge Liang. and Marco is actually a good fit iirc, he is like a mature general-like in white beard crew. 75. Scar (FMA) > Sydonay (Shana) > Klaus (Hayate) lol, i just don't know his All might because i decided not to watch Boku no Hero because damn, since last couple of years ago, i'm already too tired of this generic shounen anime. fuck them, Slice of Life FTW. 76. How about Icelus from saint seiya? LOL SAVAGE AF, tho Journey to West 2 when DW? so Guan Yu and Cao Cao can appear in the game retaining their rivalry lol. 77. I don't like her minori and siesta because fuck your self both of you. but her tsubasa is actually nice, tho i'm still senjougaharafag. but let's just leave Guan Yinping to Shiori Mikami. 78. wouldn't be Van Hohenheim better? 79. wait. isn't ali already smart? i mean he actually outsmarted the trinity siblings, tho he is pure evil, but i like his char, really. 80. Isn't vortigern an asshole? well why not, Alejandro is kinda asshole too. 81. Wanna see Bran killing Arthur for taking the head of his corpse out of White Tower. hahaha 82. Wait, why are we separating Gudrun from Kriemhild, they're just the same right? 83. How about Khufu? but the good phraoh (depicted in egypts history than his cruel tyrant side from greeks) 84. Crocodile version of FGO? hahaha 85. I still like Aki-chan to voiced alice from Alice Madness. I mean, her cute voice from Yui really fit for alice (well, make her a loli like Nursery Rhyme). just make her a psycho then perfect. for venus it depends, for venus, I think her voice as Yunyun from KonoSuba is good. 86. How about Daisuke Namikawa for Sigurd? lol to pair him with mamiko who voiced brynhildr. his voice as Neil from Soredemo Sekai Wa Utsukushii will be nice for Noah tho. 87. How about Hou Yi with Amidamaru's Voice. 88. I VOTE FOR FREAKIN HEL! love her yukiko (Ansatsu), Chiya (GochuUsa), and Aria (Seitokai Yakuindomo) lol, kinda don't like her ritsu, but I still like her voice from other series. HEL FTW! my fave char in norse. 89. Circe with Kurumi's voice. Hands down. lol her sawako voice is kinda lacking something, it feels like whiel voicing sawako she have some throat problem. 90. Ai Kayano for Amaterasu lol. (her yuno voice from Yona is so soothing, 91. Why not loli hestia servant? lol DanMachi. --- Also want to add 92. Satsuki Yukino as Kotonoha, a mature kotonoha damn i really love this nine-tailed fox vixen. (Let's use her Kagome or rose from FMA voice, i really like her kagome except every time she say (Janai), but overall, i really love kagome along with kikyo, i like kikyo more than kagome but i really like KagomexInuyasha than kikyo ship) 93. and a human form Vermillion, lol her akatsuki voice is actually a good fit for vermillion, i think...